


King-Sized Bed

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and there was only one bed, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: When Addison and Y/N attend a medical conference together a shortage of rooms lead to them sharing a king-sized bed. It would be no big deal if Y/N wasn't hardcore crushing on one Addison Montgomery.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Reader
Series: Fantober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	King-Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the lack of fics this week but it was my birthday on Monday and I've been super busy with school since then but I'm back! And I promise I will catch up on all of these Fantober prompts! This one was also completed as part of a request from an anon on Tumblr who requested Addison x reader. It's been a while since I wrote x reader so I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Prompt 5: Sharing A Bed

You reached into the back seat of the taxi and hauled out your suitcase. It was ridiculously heavy for a suitcase intended for a three-day trip but most of it was filled with your equipment for your presentation the next day. Admittingly you were a little over-prepared. It was your first presentation at one of these and you were nervous despite all the reassurance from your friends. Thanking the driver one last time you shut the door dragged your suitcase up onto the curb, making your way over to Addison who was standing in the entryway to the hotel. She looked up from her phone where she was checking your schedule for the conference and smiled at you.

"Ready to get checked in? Looks like we have today off, a lot of the presentations are tomorrow so we'll have a busy day." She explained leading you through the front doors.

Inside the hotel, the lobby was already packed full of people making their way to their rooms and the limited events that day. There was already a buzz of excitement and nerves in the room as everyone prepared to give their own speeches or simply waited to see presentations they were interested in. You and Addison were some of the last surgeons to arrive. Damn Seattle weather, you're flight had been delayed due to a storm and on the flight there you had been afraid that you would miss check-in, as it was you were cutting it closer. This trip wasn't exactly a vacation, it was a work thing, mandatory attendance for the two surgeons Richard had picked but you didn't complain. You were certain you would learn something new here and after all wasn't that why you became a surgeon, to learn new things?

You certainly didn't complain when Richard told you the other surgeon accompanying would the one and only Addison Montgomery. You had become close to Addison over your time working together and you were lucky that you could now call her a friend. She was an incredibly talented surgeon and she always made you laugh when you worked together, there was no one you'd rather be stuck in a hotel for three days with.

If you were being honest you had grown closer to Addison than you'd like to admit. You had never felt this way towards a friend before and at first, you couldn't put your finger on what exactly this feeling was. You had blamed the lighthearted feelings and the want to always spend time with her on simply growing closer. Of course when you had told your best friend Callie about everything she had laughed and teased you for having a crush on Addison. You had told her she was being ridiculous, Addison was your friend nothing more. You certainly didn't have a _crush._ You weren't a thirteen-year-old school girl anymore.

You followed Addison over to the reception desk and hit the bell, waiting for someone to come and help you. You had discussed it on the plane ride over and you had agreed to book joining rooms or even a double room. It would be perfect for you to work on your presentation together and it would mean you could avoid the need to leave your room and socialise with the other attendees. A young brunette woman approached the desk and smiled at you both.

"How can I help you, Ma'am?" She asked turning to Addison who had stepped forward to book for you both.

"We were hoping to book either one of your joining rooms or double rooms for the next two nights." Addison smiled.

You watched her as she nodded at the request and started to type into the computer in front of her. She hit the enter button and frowned.

"I'm sorry but it seems all of our rooms with those options are booked out. All we have available are our king-sized rooms." The woman said apologetically looking embarrassed as she glanced up at Addison.

Addison looked at you over her shoulder trying to see how you felt about the situation. You were unsure if Addison could read the thoughts that were running through your mind from your expression but you forgot to actually offer your opinion as your mind suddenly went blank. She shrugged before turning back to the woman.

"I mean that should be okay right? It's a big bed, we can share, as long as it's okay with you Y/N?" 

"Oh. Right yes. Of course." You nodded. Your heart leapt up into your throat at the thought of spending three days sharing not only a hotel room but a _bed_ with Addison. The panic of what you had just agreed to made you freeze and you stared at Addison as she happily accepted the keycards off the receptionist. Damn you, Callie, why did you always have to be right?

"Sorry again for the inconvenience, if any other rooms become available you will be the first to be notified." She explained handing the keys over.

"Oh don't worry at all, I'm sure we can manage for a couple of nights." You joked finally finding enough composure to actually speak. 

~~~

Addison slid the keycard into the slot in the doorhandle, waited for the light to turn green and then pushed the door to your room open. It was on the top floor and was away from the busy noise of the other attendees which you were grateful for. As always the medical convention had gone all out on the lavish hotel they hosted in. Your room was massive with the king-sized bed as the main centrepiece. There was a flat-screen TV across one wall with a desk that would be perfect for your work just underneath it. Everything was pristine and the white colour of the room made it feel bright and airy.

"This whole room is bigger than my first apartment." You laughed taking in where you would be staying for the next three days while you dropped your suitcase down at the foot of the bed, only quickly unpacking the essentials.

"And we don't have to pay a thing for it. I really do love when work pays for these things. Oh! Speaking of not having to pay for anything I wonder if they have champagne in that mini-fridge." Addison had set down her suitcase next to yours and made a beeline for the mini-fridge in the corner of the room.

"Richard will kill you if you rack up too big of a room service bill." You chuckled with a slight shake of your head. You couldn't blame her, the thought of not having to worry about the room bills for the next few days was a comforting one. Perks of paid work trips.

"So you're saying you don't want champagne?"

"Well now, I never said that." You smirked holding your hand out for the empty glass Addison had picked up from the table next to the fridge that was filled with cups and other drink options like tea and coffee.

Addison laughed and handed you the glass before opening the fridge and pulling out the bottle. She scanned her eyes over the label and nodded, it was a good bottle. She tilted the bottle away from her body before carefully popping it open. She gave you a proud smile when none of the contents spilt onto the floor.

"After you go to one too many fancy parties you pick up a few tricks. Like how to properly open the champagne." She said pouring it out into your glass.

"I would definitely have accidentally made that explode all over this room." You admitted taking a sip out of your drink.

"That would have been pretty funny." Addison laughed crawling up the bed to settle at the top of it, her back propped against the mountain of pillows on the bed. "I know this room arrangement isn't ideal but this is a huge bed so I mean really you won't be able to tell I'm here. After all, it's only for a couple of days, and we're friends so I don't think this will be weird at all."

"Of course it won't. Friends share beds all the time."

Friends. Right, you were only friends you reminded yourself. Of course, Addison wouldn't be freaking out over this because she wasn't the one with the gigantic crush on the person she would have to share a bed with for three days. You were sure the idea of lying next to another woman while she slept didn't send her into a panic that made her palms sweat. You tried to push down the feeling of butterflies making your stomach feel like it was flipping over and moved up to sit next to Addison. She had set down the bottle of champagne on the bedside table and was now trying to work the TV remote. When the screen finally lit up it was turned on to some random reality show you had never seen before but Addison shrugged and left it on. After all, what was better than some drinks and trash TV with your friend? 

~~~

By the end of the night, the bottle had been finished off and Addison's head was lolling against your shoulder. Her body was curled against your side and she had trapped one of your arms between your bodies. With your free hand, you reached your hand up and brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face, tucking them gently behind her ear. You wished you could stay like this, Addison asleep on your shoulder with these small domestic interactions. You wished it could be more than just friends sharing a bed.

"Addie." You whispered. "We should go to bed now."

"Hmm?" Addison shifted even closer to you before she finally woke up and slowly opened her eyes. She had shifted her body so she was half on top of you, one arm draped across your stomach. You wished you could bring your arms up and wrap them around her.

"You fell asleep." You laughed. "Why don't we get ready to sleep?"

"But you're so warm." She protested letting her head fall back to your shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure pyjamas and a huge duvet will also be warm." You suggested even though you definitely prefered the option where Addison used you as a pillow for the night.

"Right." Addison nodded with a yawn. She shifted off the bed and made her way over to the foot of the bed to pull out her pyjamas. "I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here."

"Okay." You nodded moving to retrieve your own pyjamas.

Once you had changed you crawled back into bed and pulled the duvets up to your chin. Not only was this one of the biggest beds you had ever seen but it was also the most comfortable. You lay down on the right-hand side of the bed and Addison had been right, you could already tell that there would be a lot of space between you when she took her side of the bed. As if on queue the bathroom door opened and Addison walked out. She had taken off her makeup and her hair was now loose from its ponytail. It was still hanging slightly unnaturally after being in a hair tie all day and you wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through the length of it.

Addison pulled the duvet back and lay down on her side, shifting closer to you than you had expected her to. She was lying on her side looking up at you curiously. You rolled over onto your side so you were now face to face with her. You stayed like that for a few while, simply watching each other without saying a word. It was comfortable and a moment you could live in forever. Reaching her hand up Addison tapped the tip of your nose making you scrunch it up at the sudden contact. Addison giggled.

"You were comfortable to sleep on you know."

"You know, I think you had too much champagne." You laughed. "Is that your way of saying you want to use me as a pillow tonight?"

"Maybe." Addison teased.

"Come here." You sighed with a shake of your head. 

Addison shuffled closer to you and curled up in your outstretched arms immediately letting out a content hum as she buried her face into your shoulder again. Having Addison this close to you made you give in to the urge to fix her hair and you threaded your fingers through her curls. Addison melted at the contact and tucked herself even closer to your side. After a while, your movements slowed and you tentatively twisted one of the curls around your finger, gently playing with her hair. Addison looked up at you through heavy eyelids but didn't say a word.

"Y/N, you know I'm not actually drunk right?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I know." You nodded wondering where this question was leading.

"Good."

Before you could even process what Addison's simple statement meant she had leaned up and caught your face in her hands.

"I want you to know that I mean this."

Addison kissed you. It was gentle at first, almost nervous as she waited to see how you would react. You closed your eyes and leaned into her, kissing her back as your hand that was still buried in her hair moved to cup the back on of her neck. You let the warmth of the moment wash over you as Addison's hands fell to your shoulders. It was everything you had wanted for so long, even if you hadn't always realised it. Addison pulled away and slowly blinked up at you.

"I think this sharing a bed thing was a great idea." You laughed gently. 

"Yeah, I think it was."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests! I now also have a Ko-Fi which you can find out more about on Tumblr.


End file.
